Edo Gruvia
''Note: If you are looking for the original, Earth Land couple, see Gruvia.'' |Race1 = Human |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Magic Spear |Character2 = Juvia |Kanji2 = ジュビア |Romaji2 = Jubia |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Magic Umbrella |Image Gallery = Edo Gruvia/Image Gallery }} Edo Gruvia (エド グレジュビ Edo Gurejubi) is a semi-canon pair between of Gray Surge and Juvia, the Edolas counterparts of Fairy Tail Mages, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. About Gray and Juvia Gray Surge Gray Surge (グレイ・ソルージュ Gurei Sorūju) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. He is the Edolas counterpart of Gray Fullbuster. Unlike his Earth Land counterpart, Gray Fullbuster, Gray Surge wears many layers of clothes that make him look quite large. He physically looks exactly like Gray Fullbuster, even retaining the scar on his forehead. Gray Surge's personality is vastly different from his Earth Land counterpart's, as he excessively puts on layers of clothes, instead of stripping. Also, he is the one with a huge crush in his and Juvia's relationship. Gray Surge gets along well with Natsu Dragion, calling him a friend and even asking him to have a chat after so long. It's said that he also has a rivalry with Lyon, because both are in love with Juvia. Juvia Juvia (ジュビア Jubia) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild and the Edolas counterpart of Juvia Lockser. Juvia has long blue hair that is curled on the outside, and wears a small blue hat that is tilted on the right side of her head. Her outfit consists of a white shirt with gold trimmings that is knotted to reveal her stomach, and a short blue skirt with fishnet stockings and high heeled shoes. She also wears white gloves and a maroon tie. Juvia, unlike her Earth Land counterpart, bears a good amount of confidence in herself and is not afraid to put others down. She refuses to work with Gray Surge due to him wearing too many layers of clothing, saying that just looking at him made her warm. History Since Gray and Juvia only appeared in the Edolas arc, their history is unknown or have not yet been told. Relationship Gray Surge's personality is vastly different from his Earth Land counterpart's, as he is the one with a huge crush in his and Juvia's relationship while Juvia likes, but has no super crush on Gray. She even turns down a mission with him because he wears too much clothing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 17 During the battle with the Royal Army, she shouts to Gray to "take a page from his Earth Land counterpart" and strip down.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Synopsis Edolas Arc As Juvia is about to leave for a job, Gray tries to come with her. Juvia turns him down after seeing the many layers of clothing that he is wearing. She turns to leave, telling Gray to call her when he is wearing less. Gray tries to defend himself, saying that he gets cold easily, but Juvia ignores him and walks off. Despite Juvia's rejection, Gray continues to announce to the rest of the guild that he loves her, much to Reedus' annoyance. When Lucy Ashley discovers some intruders, Gray and Juvia go to confront the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 17-20 After Lucy recognizes Natsu Dragneel, Gray returns his attention to Juvia, begging her to let him come on the job. Juvia quickly gets annoyed and kicks Gray away.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 Gray then comforts Natsu after he was stopped by Lucy from hugging Lisanna, telling him that he can chat with him like old times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 6 He and Juvia later stands with the rest of their guild, scared due to the Fairy Hunter's approach.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 10 After the guild is transported to a safer location, Natsu explains his story. The guild is skeptical at first but comes to believe the story, saying that the Natsu they are facing is not the same as the Natsu they know. When Natsu asks for directions to the Capital, Gray, Juvia, along with the rest of their guild, tries to discourage him from going, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 2-5 Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army, all of the members of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild show up to fight back against the royal army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19 Gray is surprised to see his Earth Land counterpart and orders him to put some clothes on. He then watches Juvia fight, wishing that she was fighting him too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 2-3 The fight, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan. Gray and Juvia, realizing that the thing that they fear the most is happening, begin to panic with everyone when their Magic Weapon refuses to work, recognizing that the Magic is being removed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray Fullbuster cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13 Gray and Juvia are last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a smile on their faces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 References Navigation Category:Edo Gruvia Category:Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Edolas Couples